


Accidentally In Love

by exhilaration



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BELARUS IS LIKE THE ONLY GIRL THAT MATTERS, CANADA IS LIKE THIRTEEN OMG, CanaBel (is that even a ship? Canada X Belarus), DenIce, EVERYONE IS OUT OF CHARACTER SORRY I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER AND I DONT WANT TO EDIT IT, F/M, Freeform, Homosexuals, IGNORE THIS IF YOU WANT, M/M, Prumano - Freeform, Slight MapleTea, Slight PrUk, Slight SpUk, USUK - Freeform, gerita - Freeform, most of it is in Arthur's POV and some in Alfred's, this is a stupid story with no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhilaration/pseuds/exhilaration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never meant to fall in love with him”</p><p> </p><p>[short chapters. read the tags please. there are sexual chapters, but they are shit and they will be put in another story titled “Restricted Chapters”, so go find them there, but they'll be posted when the time comes. IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE TELL]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur's POV

I wrapped my scarf around my neck, hoping it wasn't too cold outside. This will be, is, my first date with my American acquaintance, Alfred F. Jones. We had just met last week so it was weird when Alfred confessed to me. He confessed yesterday too, and so, I had to pity the fool and say yes. The confession was actually pretty sad if I say so myself.

-Flashback to Alfred's Confession-  
I walked down the empty hallway. That git better have a good reason to have me skip lunch. I sighed before entering the honours art classroom. The git isn't even in here! Am I supposed to be the early one to something he planned?! I sit on one of the stools. Honestly, the nerves that American has. Suddenly, two hands cover my eyes and I tense.

"Guess who?" The annoying American voice insists.

"Gee, I don't know. The wicked witch of the west?" I ask sarcastically.

He laughed and removed his hands. I turn around on the chair so I was facing him. The stool was tall so it made me the same height as him.

"What's so important that you made me skip lunch?" I ask.

Alfred looked down, obviously nervous.

"Oh, uh . . . um, I just wanted to tell you that . . . that-"

"Just cut to the chase already!" I snap, irritated by the time I'm wasting.

He looked startled but nodded.

"I've liked you, as in a crush, for about two weeks now . . ." He informs nervously.

"But we've not known each other for one week," I state.

"That's the part when you think I'm a stalker but I really am not," he explains.

"Was this all? You made me come here to find out that you had a crush on me long before we met?" I question bluntly.

He looked hurt but then again, he brushed it off.

"I also wanted to know if you'd like to go out with me tomorrow," he continues.

He looked really hurt that moment that I almost felt bad for being so rude about the confession.

"Sure. I'll go out with you. But you have to pick me up," I reply.

Alfred nodded excitedly. It was a good thing he knows where I live.

"O-of course! Uh, I won't make you regret saying yes!" He assures.  
-End of Flashback-

There was a knock on my door and I went to open it. Standing outside, was Alfred, obviously nervous.

"Hey . . . dude . . ." He laughed nervously.

"Don't be nervous, I'm only your crush that agreed to go out with you," I teased.

"So . . . ?" He trailed off.

"You said I wouldn't regret saying yes. Don't make me regret it," I state.

"R-right! Uh . . . Let's go!" He insisted.

I nodded, stepping out of my house and locking the door. When I looked up, I realised that I was extremely close to Alfred. His eyes were wide and he was a flushed mess. To make him even more nervous, I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my tippy toes, since he was a full three inches taller than me, and brought my lips close to his. Our lips brushed as I spoke.

"Come on, Alfred. We should get going," I whispered, smirking.

When I pulled and stepped away, Alfred's whole face was red, and it wasn't because of the cold weather. Alfred quickly nodded and began walking. I caught up and stayed his pace as we quietly walked to a nearby cafe. He held the door for me, which I thought made him look out of character, but then again, who doesn't love a gentleman?

I smiled to myself, maybe this won't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's POV

The cafe was warm, but not warm enough to make me stop shivering. A couple minutes after we had received our drinks, coffee for Alfred and tea for me, the waitress came up and gave us biscuits/treats. We said we didn't buy any and she explained that couples get free treats. I couldn't correct her that we weren't a couple before Alfred thanked her. We had also begun asking each other things about ourselves. So far, I have learned that he loves hamburgers/anything from McDonald's, video games, junk food, his favourite animals are cats, he loves the colour red, and that his middle name initial (F) stands for Fredrick.

"Okay, uh, tell me about your family. Their names, ages, and personalities," I say.

"A OK!" He replied.

He sat thinking for a moment and I took a sip from my tea.

"Uh, my only sibling is my brother Matthew. Well, he's my stepbrother, my mom married his dad. Okay, so, he's thirteen, five years younger than me. He's a quiet, keep to himself, and slightly confident type. He has friends, but that's basically only because I forced him to meet my friends," Alfred explained. "And, my parents, they, uh, they sort of . . . okay, my real dad left my mom and I. Then a year or two after Matthew's dad and my mom married, they got in a car accident, resulting to Matt and I living alone. They were great people."

"Alfred . . . I'm-" I was about to apologise, but Alfred interrupted me.

"Tell me about your family. Names, ages and personalities," he insisted.

I guess that was a sensitive topic. It's sensitive for me too.

"Okay. I have three older brothers. All I want to say about them is that they were assholes and they bullied me all the time. Uh, my youngest brother was named Peter. He was six the last time I saw him. Peter didn't know much, but he was like my older brothers, he hated me as much as they did, he was also an asshole. As for my parents. They were the biggest assholes of my life. I don't want to get on the topic of my past abuse though. So, I got fed up with all of them, packed my bags, stole from my parents and moved here to America," I replied. "Then I, later on, met you and here I am."

I look down at my cup, trying not to cry which I didn't want to do, especially not in front of Alfred. Instead, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was almost seven in the evening.

"I should get going," I lied.

"Oh, uh, okay. I'll walk you home," Alfred insists.

I only nod and get up. As we leave, we throw away the cups and walk out. Honestly, it was colder than before. I hadn't realised I was so close to Alfred until I felt his arm snake around my waist. I knew my cheeks were red, and some of it wasn't from the cold. We walked silently until we reached the park. Strolling through with few people staring at us, I knew they had disapproval of people who liked the same sex. I was about to say that we should walk faster, but Alfred had pulled me down next to him on a park bench.

"We still have time, right?" He asked.

I looked up at him, expecting our eyes to meet, but instead, Alfred looked at the sky.

"I love the sunset," he stated.

"I love the sunrise," I object playfully.

I thought I heard Alfred mumble an 'I love you', but I shrugged it off.

"Did you regret saying yes?" He suddenly asks.

Did I? Most defiantly not. But I can't let him know that, right? I can't let anyone else get close to me. But I-

"No. I enjoyed the date," I blurt out.

Without another word, Alfred's lips are suddenly against mine. My stomach did back flips and heat rose in my cheeks. The kiss was filled with passion.

No. No. No.

This can't be love.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's POV  
That git made me skip lunch once again! I made my way to the library. That guy better have a good reason once again. When I entered, the librarian wasn't there and only a couple kids were either reading, studying or eating lunch here instead of the cafeteria. When I found Alfred, he looked as if he was trying to use "mind powers" on a book in front of him. I slowly walk over to him and startle him by placing a hand on his shoulder. I laugh as he looks up at me, smiling.

"Is this reason good?" I ask.

"Of course! The last time I made you skip lunch was a good reason, right?" He states.

"No. It wasn't," I lie.

"You liar! You enjoyed our date so it was a great reason!" Alfred objected.

Some people shushed the American and I chuckled. I sat next to him and looked at his books.

"What is it that you wanted?" I ask, not really understanding the book due to the language.

"I need help with French," he explained.

I frown.

"Then you should've asked the frog to come help you. I don't understand his language that much," I inform.

"But I wanted to see you," he says, moving closer to me.

I look up to find his face only centimetres away from mine. I felt heat rise in my cheeks and quickly turned back down to look at his French textbook. I understood none of it. The only thing I did understand, was that I couldn't let him kiss me again. That git can't claim my lips. He can't claim my heart. He can't claim anything that's mine. Right?

I hear him sigh.

"Do you want to go out again tonight? I mean, since you liked our first date," Alfred asked.

Dammit. I want to but I shouldn't.

"Of course, except this time, we're not going anywhere," I replied.

Great. My heart just doesn't want to listen to my mind at all.

"Why not? Why can't I take you out to dinner? Or to a movie?" Alfred asked, surprisingly upset.

"I . . . I don't want to be . . . seen and talked about again . . . by strangers because we're both . . . guys . . ." I explain nervously.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. In a sudden movement, his lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened. I wanted to pull away. I wanted to leave. But I couldn't. I couldn't control my body as it went limp in his arms, letting him possess me. When he pulled away, he looked serious.

"Dude, it does not matter if people are against same sex couples. It does not matter if they accept us or not. There's a low percent chance of us seeing those strangers again," he explains.

I nodded and watched as Alfred closed his French textbook and open up another one.

"Now, help me with algebra."

-Time Skip-

I knock on the front door and step back a bit. I was actually nervous since I was having a date at Alfred's house and he lives with his younger brother. His brother Matthew who is thirteen! Suddenly, the door opens to reveal a short boy with curly chin length blond hair and a curl sticking out. In his arms was a stuffed polar bear. He was wearing short shorts and an obvious oversized shirt.

"Alfred! Your boyfriend is here!" The boy yells into the house.

He turns towards me and looks me up and down. I couldn't help but smile when he does.

"Ow!"

We both look to find Alfred face first on the floor.  Two cats followed behind him. As Alfred tries to get up, Matthew steps closer to me.

"Too bad you're five years older and already dating my brother, because you're cute," the boy smiles, blushing.

"Back off Matthew. Arthur is mine and only mine," Alfred States.

Matthew holds his stuffed polar bear tighter and rolls his eyes.

"Of course everything is yours," he complains before disappearing back inside.

"Sorry, Matthew tends to flirt with cute people," Alfred informs. "Come in!"


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's POV

Alfred's house was nicer than I expected. He had two cats, one seeming male and the other female. The male had white fur with black fluff around his neck. The female had white fur as well, but a hazel coloured tail and ear along with the fur around his right eye and a couple hazel spots on his back. The two were cuddled up against each other in one cat bed even though there were two, one for each. Alfred had gone to make popcorn so I was stuck looking at all the movies he had.

"Alfred sucks, doesn't he? I mean, he's annoying," a small voice speaks.

I look up to find Matthew standing next to me. This time, instead of a stuffed polar bear, Matthew had a furry golden cat curled in his arms.

"Uh, I guess. Alfie can be annoying, but he's great," I reply unsurely.

Matthew sits beside me and let's the cat leave.

"Does he act different when he's around people, along with you, and when he's alone with just you?" He asks.

I frown. I guess Alfred does act different. He acts a bit more serious around only me.

"Scram you brat. Stop trying to flirt with my boyfriend and go to bed," Alfred hisses when he walks back into the living room.

"It's only nine! And Friday!" Matthew argues.

"Dude, I don't care. Go to your room and leaves us alone," Alfred growls.

Is he . . . jealous? No, he can't be.

"I feel bad for you," Matthew whispers to me before he gets up and leaves.

"You little-"

"Alfie, leave him alone. Let's just watch a movie. This is supposed to be a date, isn't it?" I insist.

He sighed and nodded. After choosing a very horrific movie. Alfred played it. I was going to die from the horror. The ugliness. The stupidity. But it will be fun making fun of Twilight with Alfred.

I couldn't believe it. I never meant to fall in love with him. This is only our second date. I told myself that I wouldn't, yet, I don't correct people when they call me Alfred's boyfriend and I'm starting to call him 'Alfie' instead of 'Alfred'!

-Time Skip-

The movie was horrendous. But I was right. I loved making fun of it with my boyfriend. It had become official during the movie. Alfred decided to ask me to be his boyfriend, he doesn't want me to just be a guy he meets up for dates, he wants me to be his, relationship-wise.

I rested my head on Alfie's chest and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, causing the blanket he was using, to cover me. Alfred gives me a slight shake. When I look up, his face is right there. Why does this keep happening? But it doesn't bother me anymore, I love Alfred. I betrayed myself, but I love Alfred a lot.

"Arthur, wake up," Alfred shakes me again.

His words made me realise how tired I was. I yawned and he chuckled.

"Arthur, let's go to my room," Alfred insisted.

I wanted to say no. I wasn't planning on staying the night. Especially when I will be sleeping in the same room and bed as Alfie.

"Arthur! Wake up!" Alfred practically yells.

I shake my head and look up at him. Alfred was laughing. My body felt sore.

"You're too tired to keep your eyes open, so you're spending the night here," Alfred announces.

I nod a bit and yawn again.

"What time is it?" I manage to ask.

"It's almost two in the morning," Alfie replies. "We stayed up late."

"Alfie," I whisper.

"Yeah?" He asks, yawning himself.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur's POV

I woke up in an empty bed. I was still a bit sleepy but I insisted on getting up and finding Alfred. When I got out of bed, I realised I was only wearing boxers and Alfred's bomber jacket, no shirt or pants. The bomber jacket wasn't even zipped up. We couldn't have . . . Right? I don't remember undressing. I shake my head and decide to just leave. When I'm in the hall, I hear some loud laughing. I continue down the hall and try my best not to fall down the stairs. When I make my way to the living room, I was already yawning.

"Alfie . . . ?" I ask, not even sure if he was in here.

I rub my eyes and then looked at couch when I was able to clearly see. Not only do I see Alfred, but I also see Matthew. Both of the brothers had a red face. I raise a brow until I look down to remember that I basically came out naked. Alfred stands up and walks over to me.

"Dude, when did you get naked?" Alfred questions.

I look up at him. His body was close and it was touching mine. He had grabbed part of the unzipped bomber jacket and used it to cover my nude body from Matthew's view.

"I-I don't know . . . I woke up and . . . Alfred, we didn't have-" I began but I got interrupted when Alfred pressed his lips against mine.

I was shocked but this time, finally on our third kiss, I kissed back. But before things went farther, Matthew falsely coughed. Alfred pulled away and instantly zipped up the jacket.

"Excuse you, dude, but Artie and I were doing something," Alfred snapped.

"I just wanted you to know that if you're going to have sex, do it in your room! I'm trying to eat here!" Matthew argues.

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Matthew and Matthew returned the gesture. Then, Alfred suddenly swept me off my feet, and not in a romantic way. He carried me upstairs until we were back in his room. Well, that experience woke me up real good.

"For now, you'll wear some of my clothes then we can go back to your house so you can change for our third date," Alfred explains, already searching his dressers.

After he go out some clothes that actually fit me, I got dressed and we grabbed my things. Alfred had made on two phone calls already as we walked past the living room, but Matthew stopped us.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'll be out for a couple hours. Michelle is coming to take care of you, but since she's your age, Roderich and Elizabeta are coming along. Be good!" Alfred explained.

Before another word came from the younger boy, I was pulled out of the house and into Alfred's car. At first we drove silently.

"You shouldn't be so rude to Matthew. He's your only brother. Sure it's my fault I ran away, but I lost the people I loved. Alfred, even though you're mean to him, I think you wouldn't know what to so if you lost him," I say bluntly.

Alfred stayed silent for a moment.

"I love you," he states.

We came to a red light and he looked at me. His face was a little red.

"You said it to me last night but you blacked out before I could say it back," he informed.

"I love you too," I suddenly blurt out.

Alfred laughs.

"You looked hot earlier. When can I see you naked again?" He asked.

He began driving again and we soon pulled into my driveway.

"Never. I'm not getting naked for you," I shook my head.

We got out and walked to my front door.

"C'mon dude, ya better strip for me at some point in this relationship," Alfred insisted.

"I'll strip for you the day Matthew tries to ask me out on a date," I promise.

Alfred fist bumps the air and I laugh. When we're inside, I tell Alfred to stay in the living then I went to change. Okay, this is our third date. I wonder where it'll be. Should I go ask? Better not. After deciding on something casual, I quickly changed and went back downstairs.

"Here," I say, holding out the bomber jacket to Alfred.

Alfred took it but instantly wrapped it around me again.

"You should wear it, I want you to strip while you're in that," he replies.

I roll my eyes and put the bomber jacket back on. When we're back in Alfred's car, the first thing he does, is lean over and kiss me. I was startled so I didn't kiss back. He looked at me after pulling away and laughed. I playfully punched him and he began driving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is so short, sorry)

Arthur's POV

"Don't act this way, mon cher," the frog insisted.

"Yeah amigo, don't be so mean," Antonio joins in.

"I'm the mean one?!" I asked.

"Yep!" Gilbert nods.

"Guys, leave him alone or else," Alfred warns.

"Tch, you're no fun, Alfie~" Antonio smirks.

I frowned. No one calls Alfred 'Alfie' but me! But I can't tell him off. It'll make me seem like I'm jealous. I'm not jealous!

"C'mon dudes."

"Let's all go to the arcade!" Gilbert suggested.

Everyone agreed, well, except for me. I would have no choice even if I said no. We left the food court and walked around for about an hour before we got to the arcade. Even though the arcade was near the food court, we just had to explore the stores in the mall. On our store trips, Alfred had bought me a big stuffed brown bear and proposed to me in the middle of the store with a ring pop. I, of course, said yes since it was fun. The thing was, throughout all the time Alfred did things for me, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis all glared at me.

Alfred's hand was holding mine as we walked into the arcade. We: Alfred, Gilbert, Antonio and Francis, looked around for a game to play until Alfred and Gilbert spotted the Pac-man game. Alfred let go of me and ran with Gilbert to the game. Gilbert had gotten to the game first which resulted to Alfred pouting. Chuckling, I walked over to him, knowing that the other three were glaring at me, and gave him a kiss on his cheek—I'm so out of character when I'm around him.

"Ya missed!" Alfred suddenly shouted.

"A-Alfie! Keep your voice down!" I scolded. "Now you get no kiss."

Alfred gaped at me. I smiled and was about to kiss him, but, Antonio and Francis grabbed Alfred and dragged him to another arcade game; with Gilbert following behind them. I sighed. Did I do something to them? Instead of following them, because the three would obviously drag Alfred away from me, I walked out of the arcade. I hugged the bear tightly, wondering if Alfred had realised what the three were up to.

I stayed alone, wandering the gigantic mall when someone grabbed me. I expected it to be Alfred, but instead, it was Antonio.

"Hey! You wanker, what do you want?" I asked, startled.

"You don't deserve to be Alfred's boyfriend. He's so much better and straighter than you. You're a fucking pest. You just slow him down. He's going to get no where in his life if you're in it," Antonio snickered.

"What?" I asked.

I was confused. He was wrong, right?

"Hell never love you until you do whatever pleases him. Besides, he's just playing around with you, for his amusement. You're just Alfie's little joke."

I hugged the teddy bear more loosely as I watched Antonio leave. Was he right? Was I just a joke to Alfred?


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred's POV

It's been three months and junior year is officially over! It's summer and I can't wait until senior year! Artie and I are going to have so much fun this summer. I gave him a surprise and the surprise was a full two months at this ranch/farm my parents used to own but I inherited it. Coming along with us is Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Michelle, Matthew, Lovino, Yao, Mathias, Emil and Gilbert. Summer will be fun this year.

But I'm extremely worried about Artie. I mean, he's been acting weird around me ever since that day we spent with Gilbert, Francis and Antonio. I wonder if something happened when I wasn't listening or watching. Probably just something.

Well, all of us were piled into the car. I was driving since I was the only one who knew where it was, besides Matthew, but Matthew doesn't know the route since he always falls asleep during the car ride there. Well, Arthur sat in the passenger seat. Ludwig, Gilbert and Mathias sat in the middle part; with Feliciano on Ludwig's lap, Lovino on Gilbert's, and Emil on Mathias's. In the back seats sat Michelle, Kiku, Yao and Matthew. Everyone was being loud and I tried shushing them, since Arthur was sleeping, but they wouldn't. Their loudness woke Arthur who looks so hot when he's sleepy.

"Are we there yet?" Arthur asked groggily.

"No dude. We still have about five minutes," I reply.

Arthur hummed in response. Why is he so cute?! Honestly, my crush on his was more than two weeks. Before we met, I daydreamed about being with Arthur for months! Well, we started dating in junior year (about four months ago) and I liked him since freshmen year. I'm a complete stalker.

"We're here!" I announce as I begin to get in the small parking lot.

Everyone cheered. When I parked the car, everyone ran, even me, outside except for Arthur. While everyone else was doing other things, Arthur stayed in the car. He was staring out the window, looking sort of depressed. I decided to walk to his side of the car and I opened the door. He just looked away.

"Hey, dude, somethin' wrong?" I ask.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Artie, c'mon dude, tell me what's happening in that head of yours," I insist.

When Artie said nothing, I grabbed his hand and tugged him out of the car. The first thing I did, was kiss him. Artie kissed back, it was like the best. Arthur usually doesn't kiss back so I just had to cherish this kiss. When we pulled away, I saw a flash bounce off my glasses and we turned to find Kiku taking pictures. Arthur immediately pushed me away. I roll my eyes and pose for one picture.

"Alfred."

Arthur had his arms crossed as he waited for me. I grab his hand and lead him to the trunk where everyone was already getting their bags. We got ours and headed for the large ranch house, which was not even that much of a ranch house to belong on a ranch. So, I unlocked the door and everyone went inside.

"There are only nine rooms, so two people per room!" I yell.

"I room with Luddy!" Feliciano cheers.

"Emil and I will have fun being alone for once," Mathias smirks. That is my friend. I taught him those things!

I watched as everyone buddied up, leaving Michelle, Matthew, Arthur and I. The only time we slept in the same room and bed was on our second date. I scoot closer to Arthur who seems to notice and scoots away. I scoot even closer and he just scooted away. Suddenly Matthew grabs Arthur's arm and everyone's attention.

"I want to room with Arthur!" He cheers.

"Get yo thirteen year old fingers off my man, Matt! Go find yourself someone else because Arthur is already mine!" I argue, grabbing Arthur's other arm an pulling him towards me.

"But everything is suddenly yours when I want it! Why can't I room with Arthur?!" Matthew pulls Arthur towards him.

"I saw Arthur before you did! So he's coming with me!" I state, pulling my boyfriend towards me.

Matthew pulls Arthur towards him hard enough to make me lose my hold and almost fall back. When I was about to take Arthur back, I watched as my thirteen year old brother kissed my eighteen year old boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all I can give you guys, this is a shitty smut chapter! No smut will be posted in this actual book, but you can check out my other book called "Restricted Chapters" if you want to read the whole thing. That's the reason this is so short.

Arthur's POV

I felt Matthew press his lips against mine. My eyes went wide and I pushed him away from me. I went to Alfred and grabbed his hand, regretting how I was scooting away from him earlier.

"You little–!"

"Alfred. The kid doesn't know any better. Leave him alone," I whisper, not wanting Matthew to get in trouble.

"He kissed you! My five year younger brother kissed you!" He argues.

"Alfie, it's okay. Leave the boy alone and you can get better later," I bribe.

His face was red.

"Go to the rooms! Arthur and I will not be out for hours!" Alfred announced.

"You wanker! I said later not now!" I object as Alfred began taking me and our bags up the stairs.

"You go get it, Alfred!" Mathias cheered along with Gilbert.


End file.
